


The Road to Eternity (or: Saturday Night at the Hummel-Anderson Residence)

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a typical Saturday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road to Eternity (or: Saturday Night at the Hummel-Anderson Residence)

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic. And when I say future, I mean a good way down the road.
> 
> I’m dedicating this to the very amazing Cate, because I got kind of elaborate about Klaine feels via chat and she told me to turn it into fic.

Blaine closes the door, hand hovering on the door knob for a second before he turns around. It's strangely quiet in the house now that the grandchildren have left, but after an entire day spent at the zoo and then having their house overtaken by two preschoolers, putting band-aids on scraped knees and reading stories, it's not an unwelcome kind of quiet.

Kurt takes his hands, smiles at him, Blaine smiling back just as easily, and Kurt loves the way the skin wrinkles around his eyes when he does. Those lines have long become permanent, no longer only showing up due to laughter, and Kurt can't remember why there was ever a time in his life when he was scared of that happening, to him or Blaine. It's not old age he sees when he looks at those lines. It's a reminder of the decades they have spent laughing together, loving each other.

“I'll make some tea,” he says, “you can pick a movie.”

“It's your turn to choose,” Blaine argues, but Kurt shakes his head.

“I owe you. I let Sarah and Lily eat most of the cookies you were saving for tomorrow.”

Blaine pouts at him, which, even after forty-five years together, still makes Kurt melt on the spot. “You'll make more tomorrow, right?”

Kurt sighs, gives Blaine a quick peck on the lips. “We'll see.”

By the time Kurt returns to the living room, two tea cups in hand, Blaine has made himself comfortable on the couch. There's a movie Kurt doesn't recognize playing on the screen.

“What are we watching?” Kurt hands him one of the cups, sits down close to Blaine on the rather spacious couch. It leaves more than half of it unused, but it's the way they have been watching TV together since they were teenagers. Their daughter has never ceased making fun of them for that, or, alternately, looking utterly embarrassed because of it when she was a teenager herself and having friends over.

“I have no idea,” Blaine confesses. “It just looked like fun.”

Kurt sips his tea, observes the action unfolding on the screen. “Blaine,” he sighs. “What is it with you and teen comedies?”

“You don't know that it's a comedy,” Blaine points out, hands wrapped around his mug, focusing on the rather predictable plot of the movie.

Kurt rolls his eyes even though he knows Blaine isn't looking and decides he can get through this. It'll be his turn to choose a movie the next time.

So he leans back and watches as the guy and the girl on screen meet ( _“remember when that was us,”_ Blaine sighs and Kurt smiles and nudges Blaine's foot with his own), watches as they get together, and then, in a somewhat surprising plot twist, go through a teary and heartrending break-up.

He feels Blaine stir next to him, feels him shift just a little bit closer and reach out for his hand. Kurt offers it willingly.

“Remember when _that_ was us?” Blaine asks quietly, but there's no bitterness in his words, not anymore, not after all this time.

Kurt nods, squeezes Blaine's fingers. “Ugh. That was a long time ago.” His own hurt about that chapter of their lives – their _life_ – together has long since faded, too, and he smiles, turns his head to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine looks at him and Kurt meets his eyes, and they're still as beautiful as they were forty-five years ago. “I'm glad I got you back.”

“Mmm.” Kurt kisses him again, on the mouth this time, smiling into the kiss and feeling an answering smile on Blaine's lips. “Definitely,” he says.

There's no need to say more – they did all the talking they had to do about this decades ago. And after years and years of loving Blaine, of being loved by Blaine, years of living together and building a family and taking care of each other and supporting each other, Kurt knows they understand the true meaning of the word _forever_. There's no need anymore to dwell on old regrets, old mistakes that have been long forgiven. What they have built together since that time outweighs all of it.

Blaine rests his head against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt snuggles closer to him, drapes an arm around Blaine's waist. “Now shut up and watch the movie. Let's see if these kids are as smart as we were and figure it out.”

Turns out, they are. Half an hour later, the couple on the screen is kissing in a crowded park, declarations of undying love on their lips, and Blaine yawns loudly. “I still can't believe you let Sarah and Lily eat all the cookies.”

“Not _all_ of them! I can always make more,” Kurt promises.

Blaine rinses out the tea cups and puts them in the dishwasher while Kurt turns down the bed and uses the bathroom first.

He's already in bed by the time Blaine changes into his pajamas and he holds up the covers so Blaine can slide in next to him.

He does, immediately rolling onto his side and tangling his feet with Kurt's.

Kurt gasps. “Cold! Why are your toes always cold, Blaine?”

Blaine just grins at him. “Well, it's your job as my husband to warm them for me. I could swear there was something about that in the vows...”

Kurt lets out an exasperated sigh, rubbing his feet against Blaine's. “I knew it all those years. You only married me because of my body heat.”

“True. Your body _is_ hot.” Blaine laughs before his face turns serious all of a sudden. “But, really? I married you so I could keep you forever. I love you, you know?”

And there's that familiar warmth again that spreads from Kurt's chest and stomach all the way through him, tingling under his skin and making his heart beat faster. He has never found a proper name for it, though he has tried many – joy, love and happiness just a few among them. He only knows the feeling is Blaine-induced. No one else has ever had that effect on him, no one else has _ever_ stood a chance.

“I know,” he answers, leaning in as Blaine cups his cheek to kiss him softly. “And I love you.”

They just stay like that with their feet still tangled, their hands clasped between them, faces resting close together on the same pillow.

Kurt feels his eyes drift shut, exhausted after a day of watching the grandkids. But it's the weekend and they can sleep in tomorrow. He's looking forward to it. Blaine may be able to make him feel like he's sixteen again, but especially after an entire day watching small children, Kurt's body reminds him that he is indeed getting older.

And yet, as he closes his eyes all the way, runs his thumbs over the knuckles of Blaine's hands and feels Blaine kiss his fingers in return, he doesn't feel old.

All he really feels is lucky.


End file.
